universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong ''' (also '''DK for short) is one of the two tritagonists in Super Mario Bros. alongside Yoshi. He also serves as a major antagonist on every occasions. Biography Donkey Kong is the frenemy of Mario and Luigi and a adoptive grandson of Yoda. He also has a buddy, Diddy Kong as his partner. The unknown backstory is to know of how DK got adopted by Yoda for no certain reason; He helps the Mario Bros to save the princess and their missions along with Yoshi and Diddy. For many occasions, DK can also assume the role of an antagonist because he appears to be Mario's rival as revealed in the episode, Friend's Betrayal. He is plotting to put many tricks on the Mario Bros for hurting his feelings. He is the powerful comical trickster, and the Mario Bros are always unaware of his tricks. Appearances ''Mario's Solo Adventure Movie DK appears in the movie and makes a small role. At his island, his grandfather, Yoda, asks him to know where the mushroom is, and DK answers he put it in the toilet. Yoda punishes him. Throughout the rest of the film, DK, along with Yoda and Diddy Kong, reunite everyone until the Ender Dragon is already and terrorize the Mushroom Kingdom. He goes in shelter with the other hostages. At the resolution, He and the others are having a conversation, and DK and Diddy leave after this. Super Mario Bros. DK appears in the series as one of the two tritagonists alongside Yoshi and assumes the role of an antagonist on every occasions. He appears in every episode to help Mario and his friends to save the Mushroom Kingdom. In Season 1, He serves as a protagonist in two episodes, ''DK's Banana Song and Diddy's Broken Leg. Villainous Roles Season 4 *'"Friend's Betrayal"': DK steals the Lego Dimension Portal for Bowser after his friends ruin his life and his game franchise. DK is about to attack Mario, but gets passed out by Yoshi's flatulence. For his betrayal, DK is arrested. This marks the first time Donkey Kong acted antagonistic. Season 5 *'"Cookie Mystery"': Donkey Kong was responsible for eating all of Mario's cookies (only four left in the jar) that Mario bought yesterday before the events of this episode acccording to the security camera system. Later near the end, DK hides in the drawer with a stomach-ache, but only get busted by Mario and the gang. DK reveals himself that he ate bananas too many times, and his grandfather Yoda told him not to eat anymore bananas for a week. DK tried something by eating cookies and begs for forgiveness, but they don't accept his mercy and won't hang out with him anymore. After they leave, DK angrily sobs. Video Appearances Trivia *This is the first time DK becomes an antagonist in Friend's Betrayal and later on every occasions in the series. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:On & Off Characters Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Titular Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters